Twilight Circus
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: Bella has just moved from Arizona but before she left her mother and her saw a circus where they saw a boy that was called a monster. Now Bella and the boy's family must save him before it's too late. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the movie BloodRayne meaning that it has similar situations as the movie. In this fiction Alice does not exist, only because it fits better into this story. And also in this fiction when a vampire does not feed for a long period of time it does not make them more ravenous it makes them weaker, another thing I did to fit into this story. If you have anymore questions just ask.**

**I own nothing twilight or BloodRayne although I wish I did.**

**-­­­­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mom you know how much I hate the circus" I complained as we got out of the car.

"I know but you'll love this one and besides I want to spend as much time as I can before you have to get on your plane" she replied as I followed her up to the tickets booth.

"Two please" the man in the booth nodded and whipped out two tickets " $12.50" my mom handed him the money and he handed her the tickets. "Thank you" she handed me my ticket and we entered the red and yellow circus tent.

When we walked inside there was laughter, talking and shouting. My mom and I walked up into the stands and found some room big enough for us to sit down on. It appeared that we had come just in time because as soon as we took our seats the lights went down and a spotlight shone down on a man who looked to be in his fifties wearing the typical Circus Ring Leader attire, a black top hat, a red tail coat that had silver lining, black boots that went up to the middle of his chubby little legs, a curly red moustache, a white button up shirt and black dress pants and he was standing on a small round stage that lifted off the ground.

He was speaking into a cordless microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls welcome to the Circus Of Dreams!" as soon as he said this the acts that we would be seeing entered the tent from a back room and paraded around the ring showing off some bits of what they were going to do while circus music played.

My mom was clapping for the acts with a goofy grin on her face. "This is going to be fun!" she shouted over the music and the other peoples laughs clapping "sure mom" I muttered but put a fake smile and started to clap to please her.

The reason that I wasn't really into circuses was because I just didn't get why anyone would want to go to them. All it really is is people getting together who had unique abilities and use them to get money. All in all it's really just one big scam that goes on and on and on.

My internal ranting stopped when I saw _him_. He had untamable bronze hair, gleaming pale skin, a body that you only saw in your wildest dreams and his eyes were a an unbelievable ruby red that looked like they could look deep down into your soul. He had a metal collar wrapped around his throat with a metal chain that a man that looked like he could bend a bus in two with nothing but his hands.

Once the music ended the parade stopped and exited the tent until it was their turn. The spotlight went back onto the Ring Leader.

"We have many amazing shows for you tonight but before I show you a show that you will have only thought exited in your nightmares I'm going to show you a show that will make you laugh so hard that your sides will hurt for weeks" he turned to the tent "I give you Clowns!" people dressed up as clowns entered the tent, some of them were riding unicycles, little tricycles, small little fire trucks and some of them were just walking.

I completely ignored the show, although my mom was laughing when one of the clowns 'accidentally' bumped another clown in the head with a '100 pound weight' which was really just two basketball sized Styrofoam balls painted black and had 100 painted in white letters.

After that show was over the clowns rode off and the Ring Leader stepped back onto his stage. "And now the show that will make you ask yourself this: Do monsters exist? Well my audience we shall see. I give you 'The Monster!' people clapped.

Who walked in next I did not expect. It was the boy that I had been staring at earlier and he looked so sad that I just wanted to go down there and get him away from here. He was led to the middle of the ring and forced him to his knees and the man who had him by the chain leash stood behind him with his hands on his shoulder to prevent him from getting up.

"I do not want any of you to be alarmed by what you are about to see so if any of you faint at the sight of blood it would probably be for your best interest if you were to leave the tent immediately" he waited around for someone to leave but nobody got up. Not even me who would surely faint at the sight of blood but I had to see what he was going to do. "Nobody? Excellent then we shall began the show" he got down from his stage and walked over to the boy.

"And now the monster shall be revealed" the man standing behind the boy handed the Ring Leader a very sharp knife that twinkled under the lights. "My dear audience what I'm about to show you will shock you" he turned back to the boy and the boy continued to look down at the floor. The Ring Leader raised the knife and everyone in the audience, including me gasped at what he was about to do. The knife made contact with Edward's skin and a loud snapping could be heard. The Ring Leader held up the knife and revealed that the blade had broken in half. Now everyone was clapping while still in awe at what had just happened.

"Now we shall show you another amazing feature" the Ring Leader nodded at one of the people standing on the ladder of the high wire and slowly a hole in the very top of the tent opened up and shined down on a spot on the in the ring. The boy began to struggle now but his attempts were feeble as the man behind him lifted him up and dragged him over to the spot. "And now I shall show you what the monster really looks" the man forced the boy into the sunlight.

Everyone in the audience was in utter silence but they all exhaled in shock. The boy's skin looked like diamonds and he had such a sad look in his eyes that would even make the world's biggest scrooge feel bad.

When the Ring Leader thought that that was enough the sunlight went away and the boy was brought back to the center of the ring and forced to his knees. "For the final revealing I shall show you what this monsters eats" the man handed the Ring Leader a small pocketknife and he showed the blade to the audience. "Witness" everyone was shocked when he sliced the palm of his hand open and held it over the boy's mouth. The boy tried to struggle to get away but the man held him in place.

Small driplets of blood fell into the boy's mouth and around his mouth. As soon as the first drop entered his mouth the aura of the boy changed. A loud hiss echoed around the room and the boy's eyes grew to a ravenous beast. The boy tried to get out from under the man's grip but the man was too strong. The Ring Leader removed his hand and wrapped the wound in a red handkerchief.

"Thank you! And now the beast shall be sent back to it's cage" the man tugged on the boy's leash and he was forced to follow the man out of the tent. But before he left for a brief second him and I made eye contact but was taken away all too soon.

The show finished up about an hour and a half later. My mom and I got back into the car and we began the drive to the airport. "So what did you think of the show?" she asked "it was okay but I really didn't like how they treated that one boy" I replied as I stared out the window "oh don't worry about him honey, it was all an act" she tried to assure me "I know but it was still cruel. Calling him a monster and all" I turned to face her. "Is what they did to him even legal?" I asked her "they can't force anyone to do something they don't want to do honey. I'm sure the boy knew what he was signing up to do" she turned a corner into the Arizona airport parking lot.

She stopped the car and we got out. We walked around to the back of the car and got my two suitcases out. We both took one and made our way for the terminal.

Once we were actually standing in the terminal and I was preparing to board the flight my mom called out to me. "Don't forget to call me and email me everyday! I love you!" she added "I love you too mom" I replied. I handed the lady my ticket and boarded the plane.


	2. Author announcement

**AN: I know it has been ages since I have updated this story but I plan on updating this story as soon as I'm done with my new story. A LINKED DESTINEY, check out that story in the transformer fanfiction.**


End file.
